Container storage and delivery systems typically include a supply conveyor for conveying the containers to one or more storage stations or devices. It is necessary that the containers be directed from the conveyor to the appropriate storage station. Numerous devices have been constructed for directing containers from conveyors into storage devices.
Many different container storage devices and stations are known. Grace, U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,745, discloses an individual container storage and delivery system in which a vertically accumulating storage and retrieval system for containers is loaded at the top of a tower and selectively dispenses at the bottom. The tower has a frame that defines first and second tower sections, each supporting a number of vertically spaced shelf trays which in turn support the containers which are stacked on the trays when loaded. The shelf trays of each tower section face inwardly toward and are staggered relative to each other. Each tray is mounted for pivotal movement about a horizontal axis and is operated so that when a container is dispensed from a bottom shelf tray, each higher tray beginning at the bottom and progressing upward one at a time, pivots to transfer its carton to the upwardly tilted, next lower, empty shelf tray. This process is repeated until each container has been transferred to the next lower shelf tray. As a container is loaded at the top of the tower, the shelf trays are operated to pass the container downwardly in a zig-zag fashion from one tray to another until it reaches the highest unloaded shelf tray.
A common conveyor is a chain-type conveyor which comprises a single chain covered by a plurality of top plates that are secured to the chain. Containers are moved by placing the container onto the top plates of this conveyor system. Traditional chain conveyors are not suitable for some of the uses of belt conveyors.